Retour en arrière
by Mimimoon
Summary: Qu'arrivera-t-il si dans vingt ans, William Danes se fait prendre dans une bagarre à l'école. LL JN Mention de LM


Droit d'auteur: Si les droits d'auteur m'appartenaient je ne passerais pas tout le temps de mes études dans une chambre grosse comme un garde-robe.

Couple: LL JN (Mais qui est JN) et mention de LM

Résumé: Qu'arrivera-t-il quand William Danes sera pris dans une bagarre dans vingt ans.

Spoilers: fin saison 4, début saison 5 (pas plus loin que les épisodes où nous sommes rendus en anglais)

----------

« Chez Luke.

- Luke?

- Lorelai.

- Luke, on a un problème.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me dis ça?

- Luke, soit sérieux SVP, c'est grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est Will.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

- Il s'est battu à l'école.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Ouais, il est présentement en retenu et il a rendez-vous chez le directeur.

- Wow, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Je suis présentement en route vers Chilton. Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. C'est bien ton fils!

- Comment ça c'est bien mon fils? Il est autant à moi qu'à toi!

- Oui, mais je ne me suis jamais battu.

- Moi non plus

- Tu plaisantes?

- Non.

- Cette fois avec Dean en pleine rue après qu'il ait rompu avec Rory.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une vraie bataille et ça fait vingt-cinq ans de ça.

- Et la fois où tu as donné un coup de poing à Chris.

- Il l'avait mérité.

- Le pauvre a saigné du nez pendant une semaine, riait-elle à la venue de ces souvenirs.

- Ok, il avait juste à ne pas essayer de t'embrasser la soirée de nos fiançailles c'est tout.

- Tu es tellement romantique.

- Bon, dit-il en changeant de sujet, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec lui?

- J'y vais, tu pourras nous rejoindre quand tu auras terminé?

- J'appelle Mary.

- Parfait. On se voit là-bas.

- Bye ».

Lorelai referma son téléphone cellulaire et continua sa course vers Hartford. Elle était furieuse. Comment Will avait-il pu se battre à l'école? Il avait fait bien des conneries, mais de là à en arriver à la violence? Il était mieux avoir préparé un bon discours.

Lorelai était enfin arrivée à Chilton après avoir passé près d'une demie heure dans un trafic d'enfer. Elle était épuisée. Aussitôt qu'elle réussit à se stationnée, elle erra vers le bureau de directeur principal de l'établissement.

« Bonjour, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, je suis ici pour prendre William Danes qui devrait être en colle.

- Bien sûr, dit la secrétaire, suivez-moi ».

La secrétaire se leva et se dirigea vers une salle de classe où étaient assis plusieurs adolescents l'air plus ou moins respectable. En avant de la classe, une enseignante corrigeait des travaux d'un œil et surveillait les élèves de l'autre. La secrétaire cogna au cadre de porte et l'enseignante leva les yeux.

« Corinne, madame Gilmore-Danes est ici pour prendre William.

- William, dit l'enseignante alors qu'un adolescent aux cheveux foncés leva les yeux du fond de la classe.

- Ouais.

- Ta mère est là, dit-elle en sortant un sourire en coin devant l'air furieux de Lorelai. Le directeur a demandé à vous voir dans son bureau une fois que les parents de votre camarade de classe soient arrivés.

- Génial, répondit-il.

- Hey Willy, elle est canon ta mère, dit un autre adolescent avec un sourire à la Drago Malfoy aux lèvres alors que William s'avança menaçant vers lui.

- Tu es mieux de retirer tes paroles tout de suite Snoop, sinon tu pourrais le regretter.

- Eh, eh, eh, monsieur Danes, tu ne commenceras pas ça en avant de ta mère, dit Lorelai furieuse en prenant William par le collet pour le sortir de la classe, tu as déjà assez fait de conneries aujourd'hui.

- Sauvé par ta maman, Willy?

- Oh toi, ferme-la, dit Lorelai avant d'entraîner William hors de la classe. As-tu une idée de ce que tu es en train de faire!

- Je ne peux pas sentir ce gars, dit William. Il est tellement con et arrogant, je me demande même comment il a fait pour se faire accepter ici.

- Tu connais ici, c'est probablement l'argent qui les aide.

- Imbécile!

- EH! Arrête de le te traiter d'imbécile et regarde la connerie que tu viens de faire! On n'a pas assez d'argent pour te garder ici, c'est tes bonnes notes qui t'aident. Si tu te fais mettre à la porte, c'est immédiatement 'Au revoir Yale'

- Oh mais ce gars.

- Ok, je comprends que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais s'il te plaît, essaie de te tenir tranquille chez le directeur, SVP!

- Ok ».

Sur ce, mère et fils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur où ils attendirent que les parents de l'autre gars arrivent. Avant que cela ne se fût, Luke arriva en trombe dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

« Tu es bien mieux d'avoir une bonne explication jeune homme, car je vois beaucoup d'heures de travail gratuites au café dans ton futur.

- Oh, ne commence pas toi aussi, dit William.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

- J'ai déjà ce discours, dit-il en pointant Lorelai assise à côté de lui toujours aussi furieuse.

- Pas grave, je te le répète! Imagines-tu les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir si tu te faisais mettre dehors de l'école! Es-tu fou?

- C'est lui qui a commencé!

- Je m'en fous, c'était à toi de finir.

- Pff.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, ces temps-ci? Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être aussi rebel.

- Je sais pas, ce gars me tape tellement sur mes nerfs! Je ne suis pas capable de le sentir et il fait exprès pour empirer les choses.

- C'est ça? Dit Lorelai inquiète, c'est à cause de ce gars. Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure?

- Tu veux la vérité?

- Je ne suis plus sûre.

- Le jour, je te jure, le jour où j'ai mis les pieds dans cette école, il s'est mis à m'écoeurer.

- Oh chéri, pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit avant.

- Ce n'était pas si pire… jusqu'à récemment.

- Oh Will.

- C'est con, hein.

- Non, tu sais, Rory avait quelqu'un qui était comme ça avec elle aussi.

- Je ne savais pas, comment il s'appelait?

- ELLE, elle s'appelait Paris.

- Non!

- Ouais,

- Tu veux dire, Paris, la Paris, dans le genre, voisine inséparable de Rory, était son bourreau!

- Exact.

- Ça explique bien des choses.

- Mais tu sais… Paris ne se sentait pas bien dans sa peau dans ce temps-là, probablement que ton, comment tu l'as appelé

- Snoop.

- Drôle de nom.

- Surnom.

- Son vrai nom.

- Nick.

- Probablement que ce Nick a des problèmes avec ses parents ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne l'excuse pas, mais ne fais pas exprès pour chercher la bagarre, nom du ciel!

- Ne le défend pas surtout ».

Alors que Lorelai était sur le point de répliquer, son téléphone sonna.

« Lorelai Gilmore… Michel… Michel… calme-toi, attend, dit-elle ne bouchant le micro de son téléphone d'une main, je vais m'occuper de ça et je reviens dans une minute ».

Sur ce, elle sorti de la pièce. L'appel dura vingt longues minutes. Quand elle réussit enfin à se débarrasser de Michel, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de la secrétaire qu'elle retrouva vide. Elle cogna donc à la porte du directeur qui fût ouverte par un Luke qui portait un visage qu'elle avait rarement vu, même après 17 ans de mariage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Entre ».

Lorelai passa la porte et resta figée.

« OH. MON. DIEU »

Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur leur chaise en avant du bureau de directeur en arrière. À côté d'eux, un couple qui était tout aussi familier. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis une vingtaine d'années et jamais ensemble.

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler ni bouger. Elle était complètement immobile devant ce qui avait devant elle.

« Maman, ça va? Dit enfin William.

- Euh?

- Ça va?

- Oh… euh… oui, oui, ça va… c'est juste… ça va, chéri, dit-elle tentant de sourire.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit la mère de Nick en colère, il faut vraiment que ce soit ton fils qui fasse des problèmes à mon gars à l'école.

- Quoi? Dit Lorelai.

- Il faut vraiment que ce soit votre fils pour faire faire ça à mon fils!

- Arrête de le surprotégé, Nicole, tu verras que ton fils n'est pas aussi un ange que tu ne le crois.

- Contente de te voir aussi Lorelai, dit le père.

- Ta gueule, Digger!

- Lorelai!

- Luke, dis quelque chose!

- Je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. Je l'avais vu dans le temps à voir l'âge de votre fils, je crois que ça n'a pas dû être long avant que vous commenciez à sortir ensemble après le divorce, non? Dit Nicole

- Le divorce, papa? Dit William

- On en parlera plus tard, Will.

- Je le savais, je l'avais senti.

- Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas Luke qui t'ait trompée, Nicole.

- Maman? Dit à son tour Nick.

- Pas maintenant, peanut.

- Peanut? Dit William en riant

- Oh, ne commence pas!

- Tu vois, c'est ton fils qui a commencé, dit à nouveau Nicole.

- Comme si je n'avais pas entendu ton fils me traiter de canon plus tôt.

- Je savais que tu avais des bons goûts en matière de femmes, fiston,dit Jason.

- Ta gueule, Digger, dit à son tour Luke.

- Oh, Duke n'aime pas qu'on regarde sa femme. La jalousie, ce n'est pasbien Luke, vas-tu aller botter une voiture?

- QUOI?!?Cria Luke.Lorelai, tu ne lui as pas dit ça.

- Pas besoin de l'entendre quand on va vu.

- QUOI? Dirent Luke et Lorelai à l'unisson.

- L'homme-chaussette c'était toi? Dit Lorelai.

- Le quoi?

- Oublie ça. Tu m'as trompé!

- Ça fait presque vingt ans Lorelai, reviens-en!

- Maman, dit William.

- Plus tard, chéri.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies trompée.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as trompé avec Luke.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompée avec Luke. On venait de rompre quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui.

- Non, je vous ai vu, le soir, à l'auberge, vous vous êtes embrassés.

- Oh, tu ne reviendras pas avec ça. On avait rompu!

- Non, on faisait une pause.

- Oui, on avait rompu.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Assez, dit enfin Nicole. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

- Avec un couple comme vous deux, on n'a plus à se demander pourquoi votre fils est à ce point dérangé, dit Lorelai.

- Lorelai! Dit Luke.

- Maman, dit William en même temps que son père.

- Désolée, ça sortit avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.

- Tu es mieux de ravaler ça, avant que je … »

À ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un homme entra.

« Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Et le bureau fût silencieux. Les parents de Nick l'étaient de honte, les enfants d'intimidation et les trois autres adultes de surprise.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, dit Luke avant de soupirer de découragement.

- Lorelai? Dit Max Médina.

- Ok, c'est clair. Il y a trop d'ex ici!

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit William.

- On t'expliquera…

- Plus tard, j'ai compris, coupa-t-il.

- Lorelai? Dit Max.

- Max, dit-elle sur un ton plus enthousiaste. Je ne savais pas que tu étais directeur ici.

- Comme je vois, tu ne lis toujours pas la Gazette de Chilton.

- On ne change pas.

- Comme je peux voir, dit-il en fixant Luke

- Il la connaît, ce n'est pas bon pour notre cause, chuchota Jason à sa femme.

- Ta gueule, Digger, dirent Luke, Lorelai et Nicole à l'unisson.

- Tu te souviens de Luke? Dit Lorelai se tournant vers Max.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en serrant la main de Luke. Comme je vois, tu es toujours là.

- Plus que jamais, dit Luke en prenant Lorelai par la taille.

- Le voilà qui devient territorial, dit Jason.

- Oh arrête, s'il te plaît, papa.

- Pourquoi, j'aime ça moi, dit Lorelai en boudant.

- Arrête, c'est écoeurant, dit Nicole.

- Eh! Je suis désolée si Jason ne te touche plus, il semblait assez aux femmes quand il était avec moi.

- Lorelai, sois un peu mature, s'il te plaît, dit Luke à son oreille.

- Qui parle de maturité, l'homme qui tout à coup devient tout collant aussitôt que son ex fiancé entre dans la salle.

- Ton ex quoi? Dirent Jason et William.

- Oupps! Sortit trop vite.

- Tu as été fiancé? dit William.

- Et lui s'est marié à elle, dit Lorelai pointant Luke et Nicole.

- Ok, c'est trop, je sors, dit William en se levant.

- Désolé M. Danes, on n'a pas commencé la réunion encore, dit Max.

- Il s'est passé assez de chose cette après-midi pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre deux semaines, M. Médina. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir.

- M. Danes, votre situation familiale vous regarde, il n'empêche pas moins que vous n'aillez pas le droit de vous battre dans l'enceinte de votre école.

- Je n'ai rien fait moi, c'est lui qui n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis que je suis entré dans cette école.

- C'est vrai, Nick?

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de soin, pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, dit-il en regardant Luke et Lorelai.

- Eh soyez poli monsieur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous causez du trouble dans cette école et il s'agit toujours de harcèlement.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Nicole? Dit Lorelai avant que Luke lui donne un coup de coude.

- Jason? Dit-elle en se retournant vers son mari. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton fils avait des problèmes à l'école.

- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir?

- Je ne sais pas, regarder les mots qu'envoie le directeur, écouter les messages sur le répondeur…

- Il n'y en a pas eu parce que je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne pas que vous ne les trouviez, dit soudainement Nick.

- Quoi?

- De toute façon, vous ne les auriez pas trouvés parce que vous êtes trop pris avec votre boulot. Et même si vous les aviez vu, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait? Hein! Probablement que toi, papa, tu m'aurais félicité de ne pas être comme les autres. Et toi, maman, tu aurais probablement appelé à l'école pour les engueuler de ne pas avoir fait leur travail parce que rien n'est de ma faute. Pourquoi je ne peux pas me faire engueuler comme tout le monde, hein?

- Oh Peanut.

- Ne m'appelle plus peanut et écoute-moi : je voudrais juste que tu essaies de comprendre pourquoi je fais des conneries au lieu de les mettre sur le dos des autres. C'est ce que tu as fait avec Luke, non? Tu lui as mis le fait de l'avoir trompé sur son dos à lui et à Lorelai. Rien n'est jamais de ta faute ou de la mienne. Bien laisse-moi t'expliquer qu'il y a bien des problèmes dans ce lycée qui sont de ma faute et veux, veux pas, tu dois accepter que je ne sois pas parfait. Je ne peux plus sentir l'air de ce bureau, puis-je sortir M. Médina.

- Allez prendre l'air et revenez vite.

- Je t'accompagne, dit William en se levant avant d'être accosté par Lorelai.

- Ça va aller chéri?

- J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu d'air. Ça va aller.

- Reviens vite, je m'ennuie déjà.

- Seigneur », dit-il levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir vers le corridor pour suivre Nick. Dans le bureau, un très inconfortable silence avait envahi la pièce jusqu'à ce que Jason parle.

« Bien, bien, bien, Lorelai Gilmore qui couche avec un professeur, on ne se demandera pas pourquoi Rory avait de si bonnes notes ».

À ce moment, Luke n'en put plus. Même s'il pouvait compter sur ses doigts les moments où il avait parlé à Jason, il n'avait jamais réussi à le sentir. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait dit. Une colère inexplicable l'envahit. Il prit Jason par le collet et l'accota contre la bibliothèque du bureau.

« Luke, non! Dirent à l'unisson Lorelai et Nicole.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous; tu peux dire ce qui tente à Lorelai et William, ils sont capables de se défendre; mais tu ne diras rien contre Rory quand elle n'est pas là, est-ce que c'est clair?

- On devient violent? Dit-il avant que Luke ne resserre sa poigne.

- Tu ne diras rien contre Rory pendant que je suis dans cette pièce, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

- Faites quelque chose, monsieur, disait Jason en regardant Max.

- Vous saurez cher monsieur Stiles, dit-il assis fixant ses papiers et ne tenant pas attention à ce qui se passait, que pour une rare fois dans ma vie, je suis d'accord avec Luke. Ce que vous avez dit est totalement injuste contre Rory. Je ne veux plus entendre de tels commentaires dans mon établissement.

- Ok! Ok, désolé.

- Tu es mieux de ne plus parler de Rory sur ce ton parce que tu vas le regretter », dit Luke en relâchant le collet de Jason.

Pendant ce temps, dans un corridor de Chilton :

« Eh, dit William.

- Je ne veux pas parler, Willy, va-t-en.

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, je suis ici parce que j'avais envie de prendre une marche dans le corridor.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dit tristement Nick.

- C'est un peu la folie là-dedans, non?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma journée finirait comme ça.

- Ça fait drôle de penser que ta mère et mon père aient été mariés.

- Pire, que ta mère et mon père aient été ensemble!

- Beurk, c'est écoeurant cette image.

- Tu peux en mettre!

- Et ma mère qui a été fiancé au principal Médina, c'est la meilleure!

- Tu es chanceux, peut-être que tu pourras avoir des meilleures notes.

- Oh s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas comme s'ils couchaient ensemble… Oh SEIGNEUR!!!

- Ah, il y a de drôles de pensées dans ma tête aussi, hein?

- C'est complètement dégueulasse.

- On devrait y retourner avant que la bagarre ne prenne là-dedans.

- Ouais », dit-il en riant avant de se rediriger vers le bureau du directeur.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur :

« Écoute Max, William est un très bon garçon, sauf si quelqu'un l'amène à se choquer, il ne cherchera pas la bagarre.

- C'est ça, dit sarcastiquement Nicole.

- Madame Stiles, s'il vous plaît! Dit Max.

- Il ne mérite pas d'être renvoyé ou suspendu, il a juste… perdu les pédales. À qui ça n'arrive pas un moment donné?

- Je ne peux pas le laisser aller sans punition, Lorelai.

- Je sais et crois-moi, il aura la sienne rendu à la maison, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit renvoyé, c'est tout son avenir qui serait compromis pour une petite connerie.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le renvoyer ni de le suspendre, mais il devra faire des heures de travaux communautaires pour compenser. Tout comme, Nick », dit Max alors que les deux Stiles hochèrent la tête.

À ce moment, les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Ça va, ici? Demanda Lorelai

- Ouais, content de voir que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous arracher la tête », dit-il alors que les hommes se rassoyaient maladroitement sur leur siège. « Ou pas?

- On t'expliquera tout dans la voiture.

- Bon, les garçons, nous avons discuté avec vos parents et on a décidé que vous … »

Ainsi, sur un accord commun, tous finirent la réunion et quittèrent le bureau du directeur toujours sous le choc de ces rencontres imprévues.

_Fin_


End file.
